


☠ A collar for the mad dog ☠

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Party, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: (✿◠‿◠) Esta mini serie de OS KyoTeru/TeruKyo, fue escrita para una persona que en vida lo disfrutó muchísimo. (✿◠‿◠)✭Giss ✭





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (✿◠‿◠) Esta mini serie de OS KyoTeru/TeruKyo, fue escrita para una persona que en vida lo disfrutó muchísimo. (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> ✭Giss ✭

Aoba Johsai, Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma y Johzenji, los equipos elegidos para una particular semana de entrenamiento nada mas ni nada menos que en la mismísima Ciudad de Tokyo; Muchos dirán "una combinación explosiva", muchos pensarán que esta pequeña historia estará centrada en los Sexys Capitanes de equipo, en alguna OTP de las favoritas de todos, PERO NO, hoy voy a contar una historia divertida que involucra al incomprendido Perro Loco del Seijoh, Kyoutani Kentarou y al descarado Capitán del Johzenji, Terushima Yuuji; Esto toma lugar en los últimos dos días de aquella divertida semana de duros entrenamientos, cuando el despreocupado e hiperactivo rubio tuvo la maravillosa idea de organizar una fiesta con el fin de conmemorar la conclusión viaje que comprendía la concurrencia de todos los equipos.

Empezando por por básico:

A Kyoutani Kentarou no le importaba en lo más mínimo, es más, creía que este día nunca llegaría, ¿Por qué? Simple, odiaba estar rodeado de gente donde fuese, en la calle, en alguna casa, en la tienda, incluso en la cancha; Pero había ciertos tipos de personas con los que si bien no se sentía a gusto podía soportar su sola presencia, ese era el caso de su senpai Iwaizumi Hajime, un chico al que jamás había podido ganarle en nada. Lo cual consideraba frustrante pero a la vez satisfactorio, encontrando en él un rival y un respetable superior, así fue como, comandado por aquel respeto hacia su mayor, aceptó sin titubear ni cuestionar el motivo, la invitación que éste le extendió indicándole amablemente al ver su rostro de obvia molestia que portaba siempre, que no estaba obligado a asistir pero que en cambio, sería bueno para el considerarlo; Fue entonces cuando se dignó a leer el papel, una pequeña servilleta escrita con apuro y sin cuidado por el mismísimo Iwaizumi, donde rezaba la dirección del lugar y por supuesto, la hora de llegada. Suspiró irritado pateando una lata, encogiendo sus hombros ante la sensación de molestia mientras se abría camino hacia el lugar escrito en el trozo de papel, el cual no era para nada lejos del lugar donde el equipo se hospedaba, eso le dio la idea de que, si bien ya estaba yendo y no podía echarse atrás, sí podía permanecer un rato para luego volver a dormir en paz, solo y sin gente a su alrededor.

Caminó un par de calles más hasta que llegó a destino; Observó con asombro la enorme mansión de la cual salía un ruido mas que molesto a sus oídos, si no le gustaba la gente, menos el endemoniado sonido que provenía de ese lugar.  
Dio vueltas sobre la vereda de enfrente durante casi una hora completa, preguntándose si entrar o no, deduciendo que quizás nadie notaría su ausencia porque, efectivamente, no esperaban que el "perro loco" del Seijoh se presentara a una fiesta; Divagó durante unos minutos más hasta que se sintió observado, muy observado...

 _-¿Que rayos estás mirando? -Cuestionó exasperado el atormentado muchacho-_  
El rubio frente a él no tomó la amenaza como tal, y sonriendo de medio lado se acercó lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

 _-Me pregunto si vas a entrar ya, Kyoutani.. -_ Intentó continuar pero una carcajada invadió sus expresiones, molestando aún más al chico, pero conteniéndose logró apagar la catarata de risas- _Iwaizumi-san dijo que vendrías, pero honestamente no te esperaba, nadie esperaba esto, digo, eres la persona menos sociable que conozco..._ -Le ofreció una sonrisa, empujándolo por la espalda hacia la fiesta, agradeciendo que aquel no lo golpeara, pues era también conocido por ser una persona agresiva e impredecible, de ahí su "divertido" Nickname-

Derrotado, se dejó arrastrar por el alegre Capitán que hablaba sin parar, disparando palabras que no se molestó en escuchar, lo perdonaría por esta vez, sólo porque no quería perder su orgullo pareciendo un cobarde por huir, pensando en lo idiota que fue al decir que vendría.

Jamás imaginó que tan sorpresiva sería su presencia para la marabunta de ojos curiosos o mas bien, sorprendidos que lo escrutaron sin ningún tipo de disimulo cuando cruzó la gran puerta que lo llevaba al salón del lugar, incluso Iwaizumi lo miraba con total incredulidad, efectivamente, se sentía fuera de foco y de sintonía hoy mas que nunca, no porque le molestase, sino porque nunca se había dado cuenta de como desentonaba con el resto; Volviendo a su actitud animalística de siempre recorrió el largo salón con el fin de soltar un pequeño saludo al mayor sin decir una sola palabra, recibiendo asimismo un saludo de él y su Capitán, aquel que lo apodaba Perro-Loco-Chan con ese tono tan irritante que no podía soportarlo, aún así, pensando que no le parecía nada gracioso tener tantas miradas encima, decidió no golpearlo, y solo él sabe cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo; Suspiró derrotado perdiéndose lentamente entre la multitud que se acostumbraba a tan extraña vista.

Mientras tanto, el chico jocoso del Johzenji y dueño de la terrible idea de reunir a sus rivales para una fiesta, se paseaba por todo el lugar, pavoneándose, por supuesto, recibiendo alguna que otra bofetada de cuanta chica desprevenida tomaba por sorpresa, el descaro, evidentemente, era su fuerte, y fue así, de golpe en golpe, bebida en bebida, hasta que logró divisar a alguien que captaba su interés.

 _-Perro loco, te ves fatal... -_ susurró una voz que provenía de su espalda, el anfitrión del lugar, el que lo había empujado hasta entrar, parecía tener demasiadas ansias de ser golpeado, aparentemente.

 _-No me hables, no pienso permanecer mucho tiempo aquí sabes? ve a molestar a otra parte!_ -Gruñó en molestia, dando la media vuelta sobre sus pies, pensando en alejarse del contrario que lo detuvo sorpresivamente, entregándole una botella pequeña y desapareciendo- _Que es esto?, maldición..._ -murmuró para si mismo, acercándola a su rostro, olfateando curiosamente lo que parecía ser una bebida alcohólica, Cerveza, para ser mas exactos, no se supone que unos chicos de secundaria y menos siendo deportistas ingiriesen algo como eso, pero no le importó demasiado- _Quizás esto lo haga mas soportable..._ -suspiró por lo bajo ladeando la cabeza y tomando un sorbo de la bebida, no era deliciosa, tampoco asquerosa, algo en el medio pero soportable.

Empezando por la que tenía en la mano, luego otra, y otra y otra... hasta que dejó de contarlas inconscientemente sin saber lo que le esperaba. Primero, el calor, el bendito calor... ¿cuando comenzó a hacer tanto? pensó mientras hacía a un lado el suéter que llevaba, porque tiene mucho sentido llevar uno en pleno verano y lo colocó en lo que parecía ser un sofá, ah eso también, la bendita vista que no le ayudaba, por mas que se tallara los ojos una y otra vez no pretendía aclararse; Sumemos esto a la lista: *¿Por que rayos no siento mis dedos?* Fue lo que pensó mientras intentaba observarlos frente a el, sin dejar de caminar, golpeándose con lo que encontraba a su paso y seguro, ni él sabía adonde iba.  
La búsqueda de un lugar dónde dejarse caer se perfilaba eterna, puesto que veía todo borroso y su cuerpo no le respondía bien, siguió así, *primero muerto antes que pedir por la ayuda de alguna otra persona*, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, al menos, hasta que chocó con ese endemoniado rubio nuevamente, no podía verlo con claridad, pero sabía que se divertía con el espectáculo que seguramente estaba dando, caminando ebrio, SI EBRIO, por todos lados.

El chico frente a el le lanzó una mirada, disfrutando de la posición semi indefensa en la que se encontraba, casi se podía decir que el perro loco era ahora un cachorro perdido; Simplemente fue demasiado para él, no pudo resistirlo, la tentación era asfixiante.

 _-Déjame ayudarte, Kyo... -_ le susurró para no asustarlo, notando signos de visible irritación en las expresiones ajenas, pero que a la vez no era suficiciente para ahuyentarlo como antes; Pasó una de sus manos por su espalda para ayudarlo a caminar y comenzó a guiarlo lejos de los demás, que estaban en igual o peor condición que Kyoutani, el alcohol no fué una muy buena idea, mañana era el último día de entrenamiento y era 100% seguro que todos tendrían una feroz resaca, quizás la primera de sus vidas, algo digno de presenciar en los mejores equipos de ambas prefecturas.

No pasó mucho, tal vez 15 minutos, todo le daba vueltas, estaba relajado o por lo menos intentando relajarse en lo que se sentía como una cama, pero sus intentos por calmar la ansiedad fueron diezmados a causa de Terushima que no hacía mas que molestarlo, como ese mosquito que zumba tus oídos cuando intentas conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitas pero cuando quieres sacártelo de encima no logras hacerlo; Fue así, primero un golpe al aire, luego un gruñido desinteresado, y cuando quiso darse cuenta lo tenía junto a el observándolo de una forma no muy educada que digamos.

 _-Lárgate, no tienes algo mejor que hacer? -_ balbuceó sin paciencia, esperando que ante la negativa dada, aquel decidiese por fin irse del lugar, que, parecía estar alejado de ese gran salón donde los demás estaban divirtiéndose.

No recibió respuesta alguna, mas bien si, creía haber escuchando un cumplido extraño de parte del rubio pero decidió olvidarlo, era imposible, siendo ambos chicos, ¿por qué habría de decirle que se veía "lindo e indefenso"?.

- _No creo que seas realmente tan agresivo como todos dicen, te haces llamar Perro Loco, pero no eres más que un pequeño cachorro que necesita atención... y disciplina... -_ El Capitán se aventuró a provocarlo, sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas para contrariarlo y sin previo aviso se posicionó sobre él, observándolo fijo a aquellos ojos misteriosos, ilegibles, que le daban el toque a su personalidad; Bajó por unos instantes a su cuello y antes de poder colisionar sus labios en el lugar recibió un golpe o lo que intentaba ser uno, lo sintió pero no le generó dolor así que continuó, terminando lo que empezó llevándose un gruñido como respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de que significaba, si molestia o satisfacción, no importaba, ya se encargaría de que fuese por lo segundo.  
Lo levantó del cuello, como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, sólo para colocarlo frente a frente, parecía rendido, no tenía la fuerza para contraatacar, y lo que es más importante, ¿Quería librarse del rubio?, miles de preguntas atormentaban su mente en aquel momento que veía al lascivo chico jugar con su lengua y la pequeña bola de metal que tenía en ella... fue entonces cuando lo miró fijo, haciendo que su mirada se torne aún mas divertida, confrontada con la suya aún confundida.

- _El perrito quiere saber como se siente esto? ~ -_ le cuestionó de forma cantarina, señalando su propia lengua, comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente aún sosteniéndolo por el cuello y fue entonces cuando una idea, muy divertida por supuesto, cruzó su mente deteniéndolo en seco- Has sido un chico muy malo... -ronroneó quitándose la corbata que llevaba puesta, era lo suficientemente larga como para improvisar una pequeña correa, la cual colocó en el cuello de Kyoutani e inmediatamente jalando de ella para tenerlo a su merced, honestamente sorprendido por la falta de resistencia- _Me pregunto porque no tienes a todas las chicas detrás de tí, perrito, si eres tan lindo y obediente...._ -sonrió maliciosamente mientras atinó a jalar un poco más de la cuerda, _*suficiente charla por ahora*_ pensó al tiempo que lo acercaba más y poco a poco, chocando su respiración en los resistentes labios del chico, apresándolo en un demandante beso que se extendía mas y más hasta que no aguantó e inconscientemente sintió al otro darle paso a su húmeda cavidad, la cual, sin dudarlo comenzó a explorar primero suavemente, luego con mas ímpetu, detectando a la lengua contraria retraerse ante el frío metal en la suya lo que derivaba en la profundización, acompañada de caricias involuntarias en su cuello, hombros y entrepierna, logrando que el contrario se exalte y rompa el beso casi en un instante, cruzando miradas con un dejo de advertencia, aquí la cosa se ponía ruda;

- _Es inútil que quieras oponerte, estas tan excitado como yo, puedes mentir lo que quieras, pero esto..._ -Posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de aquel, completamente cubierta por sus pantalones, pero notoriamente erecta, causando que se exalte y le lance una mirada de advertencia confusa, en primer lugar porque le gustaba, en segundo porque, por supuesto, sentía que su orgullo era diezmado completamente, seguía pensando que al ser ambos chicos y aún peor, al estar con el capitán idiota de Johzenji, todo estaba mal, pero su curiosidad causaba estragos en su personalidad, eso le impedía quitárselo de encima;  
Al no recibir una respuesta concreta, el rubio prosiguió acariciando la erección del contrario, hasta que decidió que sus vestimentas se interponían demasiado en el juego que había comenzado; Se desnudó hasta quedar en sus bóxer, sin soltar el agarre de la correa improvisada, clavando sus ojos en el Perro Loco, que sin resistencia o queja alguna dejó que lo pusiera en iguales condiciones o casi iguales, mientras que él, estaba completamente despojado de ropa, exceptuando la corbata por la que era jalado constantemente.

- _No es justo, tu también quítate eso!_ -le exigió de mal humor, señalando la única parte que no podía ver de rubio dominante, haciendo que este sonría de forma extraña, perversa, maldición le había dado una idea.

- _De acuerdo, alguien está impaciente, aquí tienes..._ -de un movimiento veloz se quitó su última prenda, dejando al descubierto su bien portado y erecto miembro, causando escalofríos en el otro chico, que era jalado con fuerza hacia esa misma dirección, quedando a escasos centímetros- _No me hagas señalar lo obvio..._ -lo tomó del mentón, acercándolo más a su intimidad, esperando el reaccionar de aquel, el cual no se hizo esperar mucho; Primero sintió una pequeña lamida, luego dos, tres, cada vez mas largas, mas pausadas, cálidas y muy mojadas, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior en respuesta a los pequeños choques que le producían y fue así hasta que el contrario lo engulló, que sintió todo su cuerpo envuelto en electricidad, soltando un gemido apenas audible seguido de un susurro lúbrico "Que buen chico tenemos aquí, debería premiarlo".

Luego de aquellas lascivas palabras, el Capitán interrumpió las acciones de Kyoutani para acostarlo sobre su espalda, dándole espacio a posicionarse sobre él, no sin antes lamer su parte íntima de forma sensual, asegurándose de tocar la cabeza de su miembro con el piercing que llevaba en su lengua, provocando un jadeo contenido por su parte, sabía como usar cada una de sus cartas para hacerlo perder la razón, después de todo, era ese su objetivo cuando lo vio en su puerta, dudoso de entrar a la fiesta; Terushima tomó la iniciativa, iba a ser difícil desde un principio ya que aquel cooperaba sólo por momentos, así que le advirtió su próximo movimiento, observando como tragaba una gran cantidad de saliva en respuesta a su propia ansiedad, pensando que ya era momento procedió a prepararlo con un sólo dedo, hasta que sintió que podía introducir otro y así, cuando el tercero sincronizaba sus movimientos perfectamente sin recibir quejidos de dolor supo que era el momento;

- _Ya es hora de darle su premio al perrito..._ -Susurró al tiempo que alejaba sus dedos de la entrada, reemplazándolos poco a poco con su miembro, por supuesto, era una diferencia abismal entre tamaños pero estaba seguro de que el chico podría soportarlo perfectamente sin conservar el dolor por mucho tiempo, y así fue como después de la primer estocada, Kyoutani comenzó a acostumbrarse al dolor hasta que la escasez del mismo le abrió paso a una sensación más placentera, sabía que así era porque no podía evitar querer más, no podía evitar esos gemidos o mas bien gruñidos, escapando de sus labios sin previo aviso, se sentía bien físicamente pero su orgullo aún agonizaba;  
Cuando recibió aquellos gemidos, los tomó como una señal para penetrarlo más rápidamente, empezó con la velocidad, luego, las embestidas eran insoportable mente deliciosas, tocaban ese punto exacto que lo hacía perder la cordura, una y otra vez sin piedad, a su vez las expresiones de Terushima le indicaban que no era el único que se sentía atrapado; No faltó mucho para que sintiera ese cólico familiar en su parte baja, desparramando en su pecho su cálido orgasmo, aunque esta vez era más fuerte que cualquiera de esas veces en las que lo hacía por si mismo y fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que sintió la calidez de la esencia ajena inundando su cavidad mientras que le daba unas últimas estocadas ferozmente fuertes, dejando ir en la última un gruñido, eso fue todo lo que vio hasta que sus ojos cayeron rendidos-

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

- _Mi cabeza..._ -Kyoutani experimentaba por primera vez en su vida una fuerte resaca, tenía memorias de un sueño o mas bien pesadilla que se sentía tan real, hasta que una respiración en su cuello lo detuvo en seco.  
- _Ken-chan! ~_ -una voz proveniente de su lado lo hizo tragar saliva, ahora lo recordaba, estaban ambos desnudos, sólo cubiertos con una sábana y aquel jalándolo por la improvisada correa que aún llevaba puesta.  
- _QUE... QUE???!!!?!_ -gritó espantando al ver a su lado al rubio Capitán, descansando como si nada hubiese pasado o peor, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, _*maldición, me gusta y no voy a negarlo, pero ¿Como rayos pasó esto?*_.


	2. ☠ Unleashed mad dog ☠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que viva la versatilidad •̀.̫•́✧ ♥

 

Cuanto había pasado desde el "incidente"?; O así mejor dicho, llamaba Kyoutani a su primera vez con el chico extravagante que lo persiguió hasta salirse con la suya.  
Era otro día normal en su rutina, Lunes, lo que significaba día sin práctica, la tarde completamente libre para.. bueno, lo que sea que quisiera hacer, o sea nada.  
Pensaba en ponerse al día con sus tareas, las había descuidado mucho en esa semana de entrenamiento, ni hablar de los días posteriores, no quería volver a experimentar una resaca en lo que le restaba de vida, mucho menos aquel dolor al sentarse, maldición, su pobre orgullo agonizaba y sólo quería olvidar lo sucedido.  
  
 _"Algún día me las pagará ese idiota...."_  
  
El panorama ayudaba, aquel chico dejó de mandarle mensajes y no volvió a aparecer frente a el, lo cual pensaba que eran "puntos a favor". Por otro lado jamás le interesó el romance, por lo que no debía admitir ante nadie que le importe lo sucedido, pues nadie le importaba a ese extremo de revelar datos de su vida privada.  
Todo era relativamente pacífico, o cuando menos lo fué hasta la hora de salida, a él le tocaba la limpieza del salón, no dejando mucho espacio para disfrutar la tarde como hubiese querido, en parte mejor, no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente y la soledad de la habitación, asimismo de la escuela en la que sólo quedaban algunos conserjes, tranquilizaba su ansiedad.  
Estaba terminando sus tareas, recogiendo los elementos de limpieza, varios borradores, tizas desparramadas, y algún que otro lápiz olvidado. Había terminado antes de tiempo, suspiró satisfecho y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes colocarse sus zapatos de exterior junto a los casilleros.  
  
 _-Conque aquí estás..._  
  
Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo que conducía a la libertad al oír una irritable y conocida voz llamarlo desde lejos, "tal vez es mi imaginación.." -pensó- pero no, esa misma voz comenzó a emitir su nombre más y más alto hasta que lo sintió cerca, muy cerca, respirando en su nuca.  
Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Terushima Yuuji, infiltrado en Seijoh, ¿...a estas horas?  
  
 _-¿Que rayos haces aquí?_  -Soltó de forma rabiosa, enfrentando al muchacho que parecía esperarse la reacción, tomándolo por el collar de la camisa que usaba y levantándolo en el aire, la persona que hirió su orgullo, se presentaba ante él sin inmutarse, ¿Acaso tenía deseos suicidas?  
  
Una pequeña discusión, derivando en intercambiando insultos y palabras vacías casi se convierte en una pelea feroz cuando el Capitán del Johzenji se aventuró a un acercamiento hacia los labios del perro loco, respondiendo asimismo con un golpe de puño que, afortunadamente sólo impactó en su hombro derecho. Mala suerte. Kyoutani el día de hoy, era un perro con pocas pulgas.  
  
Dicho esto, lo único bueno por agregar es que, aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer, aquel rubio le atraía de muchas formas, era insolente, temerario, lo suficiente cómo para tratarlo sin miedo a las consecuencias, eso, le provocó ligeros espasmos en el momento, poco a poco se volvieron mas molestos y notorios, sobre todo a través de la fina tela del uniforme de verano...  
Fueron 5 minutos, tal vez, 10, hasta que decidió que había tenido suficiente discusión con aquel y lo tomó violentamente por el brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo por el interminable pasillo, asomando sus ojos por cada salón que pasaban, buscando un posible lugar dónde no fuesen molestado, claro está, nunca le dijo eso Terushima, que se dejaba llevar sin saber que el día de hoy, no sería el que tendría la autoridad, no señor, la correa del perro estaba rota y él, desatado.  
  
Minutos mas tarde, se encontraron con la sala de profesores abierta y por supuesto, desierta. El lugar perfecto que combinaba el pecado y la adrenalina, un lugar muy propio para Kyoutani.  
No hubo intercambio de palabras realmente, sólo una mirada de advertencia y un silencio creado por besos intensos, húmedos, hambrientos; Parecía que el chico del Johzenji entendió a la perfección su rol cuando el contrario lo colocó sobre la mesa principal y comenzó a devorarlo, la intensidad lo estaba matando, no tenía mas opción que rendirse y probar la furia del Perro Loco.  
No pasó mucho hasta que el dominante sintió adrenalina pura en su sistema, además de aquella vez su experiencia era nula y él había jugado el papel de sumiso, no era un entendido en el tema, así que comenzó a valerse de su instinto animal.  
Primero desabrochó su camisa y la de él, luego sus pantalones, dejándolos bien abajo pero sin sacarlos, hacerlo con la ropa semi puesta le daba un toque de sensualidad y desborde que no podía dejar pasar, no queria. Sus manos hacían un gran trabajo recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho sometido de punta a punta, bajando a su entrepierna y haciendo movimientos circulares e intensos aún sobre la tela, lo que lograba desesperarlo más, provocando gemidos ahogados, llenos de necesidad, ahora los roles completamente invertidos y su mente hecha un caos.  
  
No pasó mucho hasta que Kyoutani sintió la necesidad de invadirlo, tomando ambos dedos y colocándolos peligrosamente en la entrada ajena, buscando prepararlo para lo que se venía, no es que no podía ser delicado, simplemente su instinto animal dominaba esa parte; Lo bajó de la mesa e hizo que se volteara, quedando de espaldas hacia él en una posición mas que comprometedora y por que no, sexy. Volvió a invadir su entrada, realizando movimientos mas toscos, logrando la humedad suficiente como para penetrarlo sin causarle demasiado dolor.  
Primero colocó la punta, esperando una reacción exagerada, nunca se sabía con aquel. Luego, lenta y tortuosamente el resto de su erección entró a la húmeda cavidad... el pensó que se sentía tan apretado que podría venirse en el momento, mas resistió el impulso, quedándose inmóvil, esperando al otro a que se acostumbre a su tamaño.   
Tuvo un pequeño impulso y lo despojó totalmente de su camisa, dejando la espalda libre y una mejor vista; Se le dió por recorrer toda su columna con besos y mordidas mientras que el Capitán, excitado, comenzaba a mover sus caderas imitando un vaivén suave envolviendo una y otra vez el miembro erecto de Kyoutani, que, embelesado por aquella sensación correspondió las acciones con algo de fuerza, no es que pudiera evitarlo, se sentía demasiado bien.  
  
Las estocadas aumentaban en intensidad, rapidez y profundidad, tocando una y otra vez el punto dulce en el cual Terushima lograba alcanzar el éxtasis que tanto anhelaba en ese momento.  
Pensó que no podría sentir más placer, gemía tan fuerte que seguro todo Seijoh había escuchado el nombre de Kyoutani, hasta que la mano de su contrario cubrió su miembro empapado y comenzó a ensayar movimientos tortuosos, dulces, lentos, ¿Quien hubiera sabido que el perro loco era capaz de llevarlo al paraíso de esa forma?  
El rubio dominante por su parte, seguía mordiendo su espalda, cuello, hombros... todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras que con una mano atendía la entrepierna ajena y con la otra sostenía su cadera, permitiéndole aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones al límite.  
  
 _-K-Kentaro... mmm..._ -dijo una voz entrecortada que anunciaba el preludio al dulce alivio, fué solo un empujón, y aquella mano moviéndose hábilmente lo que lograron que alcanzara el punto exacto de placer, viniéndose escandalosamente, derramando el cálido elixir sobre los dedos de aquel-  
  
El Perro Loco no aguantó mucho tampoco, con un par de movimientos más, dejó salir su esencia dentro del rubio que intentaba recuperar el aliento, colocando su frente sobre la espalda de él, haciendo lo mismo, sincronizados, devastados. Estaban exhaustos, Terushima sentía sus piernas cómo gelatina al momento de separarse torpemente.   
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, hubo mucho que las palabras no pudieron describir.  
Sabían que era el comienzo y tal vez la continuación de algo.  
También le había quedado claro, que este no era un Perro que se conformara con una correa y le gustaba demasiado admitir que tal vez, sólo tal vez había caído demasiado por él. 

 


	3. ❄ Confused Mad Dog❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admitir tus sentimientos siempre es bueno (･ิω･ิ)

Esperar un llamado o mensaje de esa persona especial que te quita el sueño no es más que una tortura moderna, mas aún cuando ese ser querido es un animal impredecible que parece no saber lo que quiere.  
Desde aquel día "apasionado" en la sala de profesores, Terushima y Kyoutani decidieron intercambiar números, aunque fué la insistencia del primero la que logró que eso pasara ya que, el otro no era muy sociable que digamos.  
La espera se había vuelto insoportable para el Capitán del Johzenji los dos días posteriores a eso, jamás había revisado tantas veces su teléfono en un sólo día, sabía que quizás ser el primero en hablar después de todo lo que había pasado sería para molestia del otro, pero no podía evitar pensar que si no se movía todo volvería a ser como antes de conocerlo y no quería.  
A consecuencia de esa marabunta de pensamientos, se vió desesperado por algo de claridad en todo el asunto, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su celular en medio del entrenamiento y le escribió.

  
_[Para: Ken-chan_   
_Asunto: Tenemos que hablar._

  
_Te espero en el parque frente a tu escuela.]_

Algo que le faltaba sin dudas era sutileza y paciencia, leyendo 30 veces el mismo mensaje sin recibir respuesta alguna cayó en la cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado autoritario, seguramente Kyoutani estaba tremendamente enfadado por ello y comenzó a preguntarse si fué una buena idea hasta que se vió interrumpido por sus compañeros, que lo arrastraron de vuelta a la cancha.  
La practica continuó sin cambios, normal como siempre, estaba distraído pero pudo hacer eso a un lado por el bien de su equipo, claro está.  
La hora de irse llegó rápidamente, derivando en la rutina de todos los días, una ducha rápida, notas de lo que había que mejorar y saludos efusivos entre todos; Ahora venía lo más difícil, lo que no era parte de esa rutina diaria.

Caminó lento pero seguro, pateando una lata en el proceso, preguntándose si tal vez había sido una buena idea citarlo de esa forma  _"¿Que rayos voy a decirle?"_  pensó con desesperación, no había preparado nada y ciertamente jamás había llegado a estos extremos con alguien, es decir, admitía que tenía algún sentimiento por el agresivo muchacho pero si el no le correspondía al menos quería oírlo de sus labios por mas doloroso que fuere.  
Sin darse cuenta se encontró en aquel parque, suspirando incontrolablemente nervioso, jugando con sus dedos y entrelazándolos para evitar que se movieran por su cuenta, se prometió a si mismo que esperaría un tiempo prudente al chico y que, si este no se presentaba, iba a dejar esos sentimientos irse junto con él, después de todo, cuando las cosas no salen como uno las quiere es cuestión de aceptarlo y continuar con tu vida.  
  
Estaba a punto de abandonar su puesto de guardia hasta que divisó una figura familiar acercándose con cautela hasta quedar frente a frente con él, tragó saliva, una gran cantidad y emitió un saludo tímido, que el otro devolvió con un gruñido, provocando una sonrisa en el Capitán.  
  
 _-Honestamente, pensé que no vendrías, Kentaro..._  -aclaró su garganta, soltando aquella frase con timidez auténtica, evitando mirarlo a los ojos pues se consumía en vergüenza con el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto, provocando un escalofríos que recorrió toda su espalda-  
El contrario se limitó a gruñir nuevamente, pero no se veía en plan agresivo, tal vez curioso e instintivo, mas de la cuenta, era seguro que aquel mensaje le había intrigado hasta el punto de mover sus pies contra su voluntad para encontrarse con su autor.

Al no recibir una respuesta concreta, tomó su silencio como un permiso temporal para obtener la palabra y aunque había ensayado en su cabeza mil veces las palabras correctas, ahora se encontraba como una hoja de papel en blanco.

  
- _La razón por la que te hice venir hoy es simplemente._.. -comenzó a hablar del asunto que lo motivó a concretar un encuentro entre ambos, colando pequeñas pausas entre las palabras como si estuviera cuidado todo lo que iba a decir- _Nosé como decirlo, pero que rayos, es ahora o nunca!_  -alzó uno de sus brazos, cerrando el puño en señal de claro nerviosismo por lo que estaba por hacer, confesarse no es tarea fácil para nadie y mucho menos si el destinatario es un perro loco e impredecible-  _Me gustas mucho, Kentaro, yo.. ah..._  -las palabras que tan bien pronunciadas dejaban su boca comenzaron un descendiente desastre de conjugaciones, provocadas por un ligero tartamudeo, y se maldijo asimismo, tanta confianza y agallas acumuladas para nada-   
  
Por otra parte, Kyoutani estaba en estado de shock..  _"¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?"_ pensó mientras sus labios formaban una inmensa "O" sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez admitiría que esperaba sólo un encuentro como los dos anteriores, pero una genuina confesión no estaba contemplada dentro de sus expectativas, no supo qué decir, su cabeza estaba perdida en un limbo y un rojo escarlata comenzó a teñir peligrosamente sus mejillas, sin dudas, era la primera vez que recibía una declaración como esa, era de esperarse que no supiera reaccionar.  
Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el rubio contrario tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo por la vergüenza e incertidumbre que la vacía reacción del contrario provocó en él, sentían que el mismísimo aire que respiraban podía cortar.   
Suspiró, derrotado, sintiéndose totalmente humillado por la falta de expresión en el rostro ajeno; esbozó una disculpa murmurada apenas audible y giró sobre sus pies, emprendiendo su bochornosa huída a paso lento sin mirar atrás, repitiéndose que no volvería a pensar en cosas que no pasarían jamás, agradeció que el sol se había ocultado y el lugar estaba oscuro, así nadie podría ver su lastimoso rostro emitir expresiones dolorosas tras el inminente rechazo.  
Un peso sobre su hombro lo obligó a detenerse en seco, espiando sobre su hombro con desconfianza, sus pupilas se dilataron casi al instante cuando vió de quién se trataba.  
  
 _-E-espera..._  -dijo la voz agitada de Kyoutani, apretando un poco el agarre para indicarle que debía detenerse y escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Cuando el aire volvió a circular normalmente en sus pulmones, soltó al contrario, adoptando una posición seria e inmutable-  _No entiendo por qué te sientes atraído por mi, pero deberías pensarlo no es una buena idea ¿sabes?_  -espetó inseguro, a pesar de todo era perfectamente consciente de su mala reputación y carácter, tanto así que no podía entender por qué le gustaba a ese chico-  _Aún así no pienso detenerte si quieres, ya sabes, seguir con esto..._  -colocó una de sus manos tras su nuca, rascando frenéticamente y desviando la mirada, para él que emitía tan pocas palabras, aquella oración cumplía su cuota de un año de comunicación. Suspiró por eso, mientras miraba el piso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sin percatarse del chico hasta que lo tuvo cerca, demasiado cerca-  
  
- _Simplemente me gustas, no le des vueltas al asunto.. ¿si?_  - El rubio del Johzenji comentó lo suficientemente cerca de su boca como para sentirse tentado de terminar la distancia entre ellas, pero fué sorprendido por el mismísimo Perro Loco tomando la iniciativa-  
  
Fué un beso torpe, nada parecido a los apasionados y hambrientos besos que se propinaron hasta el día de la fecha, reflejaba timidez y un nuevo comienzo a algo en lo que ninguno tenía experiencia de haber sentido antes.  
  
El aire cortante se transformó en suave brisa reparadora, en silencio cómplice mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro sin saber que habían atravesado un gran obstáculo juntos.


	4. ♡ Romantic Mad Dog ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/◕ヮ◕)/ Porque los amo ♥

No mucho había cambiado desde la romántica confesión en el parque.  
Si, había un poco más de comunicación; Mensajes de Buenas noches y Buenos días, algún que otro provocador texto, que le daba algo de sabor a la relación que estaban construyendo.  
Terushima había aprendido a interpretar los gruñidos de Kyoutani casi a la perfección, y era algo de lo que gustaba presumir; Había encuentros subidos de tono casi todas las semanas, y siempre algo nuevo en ello, era un hecho que su química era innegable.  
Así, igual algo faltaba. Cómo si estuviesen perdiéndose de un paso importante.  
El rubio del Johzenji fué quien lo notó primero, por supuesto, pero no dijo nada a su... bueno, no sabía como llamarlo aún y francamente le daba pena dirigirse a el como su "novio", aunque también estaba el hecho de que no quería molestar al Tsundere perro loco con cosas tan triviales como una etiqueta, cuando ambos sabían muy bien el tipo de relación que tenían.  
  
 _-¿Realmente lo sabemos?_ -suspiró derrotado el Capitán, hundiendo su cabeza en una pila de libros; Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, adelantando algo de tarea para distraerse de aquellos pensamientos innecesarios que nublaban su mente hasta dejarlo en corto circuito.-  
Al ver que no iba a poder avanzar aún más, decidió dejarlo por el momento. Comenzó a guardar los libros en sus respectivos estantes, en piloto automático, paseando por casi todo el lugar, hasta que unos susurros atrayeron su atención.  _"Yo se lo que te digo, Yuki, el tiene que invitarte a una cita o de lo contrario van a seguir así para siempre"_  Una de las féminas chilló, provocando que el bibliotecario emitiera un sonoro "shh" para acallar el reciente grito.  
Ahí estaba, era eso lo que faltaba.  
Con una gran sonrisa y maquinando un perfecto plan, o al menos eso quería creer, tomó su teléfono mientras corría por los pasillos del establecimiento hasta llegar a su aula, sentándose rápidamente y comenzando a tipear.

**[Para: Ken-chan  
Asunto: Vamos a divertirnos! ~  
¿Tienes algo de tiempo después de clases? Tengamos una cita! ✌('ω')]**   
  


Gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente conforme los minutos pasaron, esperando una respuesta, cualquier tipo de respuesta, incluso si era un gruñido.

Su tediosa espera fué interrumpida por un mensaje de Kyoutani, quien con un simple "Ok" confirmó la invitación improvisada del despreocupado chico.  
Terushima sintió un calor en su pecho cuando recibió el monosílabo mensaje, pensando inmediatamente en como hacer perfecta esa primera cita y así conseguir dar otro paso mas en la relación que lo hacía tan feliz.  
Envió otro mensaje de respuesta, pidiéndole que se encontraran en la puerta de un conocido cine, el cual quedaba estratégicamente a mitad de camino entre ellos.  
Suspiró impaciente pues tenía exactamente una hora para elegir que película iban a ver.  
  
 _-Si le pregunto cuál quiere ver entonces estaría fracasando como hombre al no saber los gustos de mi pareja... ahhhhh, piensa Yuuji, piensa! ¿Que podría gustarle a Ken-chan?_.-Pensó en voz alta, llevando ambas manos a sus cabellos para jalarlos un poco en plan nervioso, como si eso ayudara de alguna forma. Fueron eternos minutos hasta que, cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, su hora había llegado.   
Guardó lentamente todas sus cosas en su bolso, sin dejar nada atrás. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos en los que había corrido con alegría por su "brillante idea" y finalmente, salió de la escuela, bostezando como si se hubiese quitado una carga de encima.   
Comenzó a encaminarse tranquilamente hacia el lugar en el cual habían pactado el encuentro, ya no sentía tantos nervios como antes, pues la costumbre de ver todo el tiempo a ese chico que lo tenía loco, había ayudado a calmar sus ansias y lo único que le preocupaba era que aquel pasara un buen rato.  
  
 _-Debería decirle lo bien que se ve en uniforme ~_  .-canturreó divisando al contrario, reposando sobre la pared de la entrada, inmerso en su teléfono, con el rostro serio como siempre aunque podía sentir su impaciencia a kilómetros.-  _Ken-chan!_.-la voz chillona de Terushima alcanzó los agudos oídos del perro loco que, desprevenido no pudo hacer nada para liberarse del abrazo en el que fué atrapado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-  
  
 _-Yuuji_... -gruñó indicándole al otro rubio su incomodidad ante la muestra de afecto en público, siendo este considerado, liberándolo por fin de su agarre para dirigirse a la boletería, llevándose una mirada curiosa del perro loco.-  
  
 _-Está por comenzar, vamos, vamos_! .-gritó arrastrándolo hacia la sala, no sin antes parar a comprar una cantidad obscena de dulces y bebida. Todo sucedió tan rápido que el chico del Seijoh no llegó a comprender como ya estaban sentados en sus butacas, pensó que Terushima era una persona demasiado avasallante pero no podía enojarse lo suficiente con él y eso lo molestó un poco.  
  
Después de interminables Trailers y publicidades, por fin los créditos iniciales de la película comenzaron a hacer su aparición. Kyoutani rezó internamente para que no se tratara de alguna comedia romántica o algo de esa índole, entonces fué sorprendido con el sonido de unos tétricos violines que casi lo hacen saltar de su asiento, volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia la pantalla en la cual letras gigantes formaban "Insidious".  
Había oído de esa película espeluznante de la boca de Oikawa, quién la había visto con Iwaizumi hace unos pocos días. Según el armador, no sólo fué una experiencia horrorosa sino que le causó múltiples pesadillas, pero de nuevo, es Oikawa.  
Disipó aquellos flashbacks para concentrarse en la trama, no podía decir que no era interesante, pero la sensación de ser atacado por un demonio de ese aspecto y que por las noches intentaba tomar el cuerpo de un niño, no ayudaban a su calma. Se podía decir que estaba asustado.  
  
La escena en la que el demonio, aun amorfo, se hace presente al costado de la cama del niño en cuestión, seguido de los condenados violines, hicieron que Kyoutani apretara inconscientemente la mano de su cita, mas no la retiró ya que encontró una cómoda calidez en ella, haciendo de su agarre algo mas suave, logrando que un sonrojo amenazara con aparecer en sus mejillas. Aunque no le importaba pues en la oscuridad de la sala, aquel no podría percatarse de eso.  
  
La película transcurrió normalmente, la extraña pareja intercambió miradas de complicidad durante toda la proyección y sus manos permanecieron juntas hasta ese entonces.  
Aún con las luces encendidas, el Perro loco se negó a soltar el agarre, llevando a Terushima fuera del lugar aún sosteniendo su mano. Pronto se vieron colmados por la noche y su primera cita estaba llegando a su fin.  
El Capitán, que estaba en parte encantado y en parte sorprendido por el accionar contrario, dejó salir una gran sonrisa de esas que sólo eran para él, y lo llevó casi corriendo hacia el parque que ahora, estaba despoblado. Lo obligó a entrar en uno de los grandes tubos y sentarse junto a él, suspirando y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

- _¿Que tal estuvo nuestra primera cita, Ken-chan? ~_  -.Provocó el rubio, posando delicadamente sus labios en la mejilla contraria, recibiendo por respuesta un gruñido, claro.-

- _Bien, supongo_. .-Gruñó Kyoutani, empujando con suavidad al chico para poder pasar su brazo por detrás de él. No era una persona muy demostrativa en cuanto a cariño o anhelo, pero sí sabía cómo expresar mucho con sólo un gesto, y Terushima lo entendía a la perfección. Se podía decir que era eso lo que mas le gustaba del rubio, que podía descifrarlo completamente sin necesidad de hablar mas de la cuenta -  
  
Ambos chicos compartieron besos, caricias y mimos en aquel parque, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, sin caer en la cuenta de que era muy tarde.  
Para ese entonces decidieron emprender el camino hacia sus hogares, pero esta vez haciendo algo que no acostumbraban hasta hoy: Sosteniendo sus manos, como una pareja normal, sin preocuparse en lo que las personas que los rodeaban pudieran pensar u opinar.  
  
 _-Kentaro_... .-Habló con voz quebradiza el Capitán del Johzenji, conforme se acercaban a su casa.-

- _Si?_  .-Respondió el perro loco, con una suave voz, aquella que sólo el contrario tenía el privilegio de oír.-

_-Te quiero_. .-sentenció con miedo, desviando la mirada y soltando la mano ajena en pos de entrar a su casa.-  
El rubio contrario se detuvo en seco, sus pupilas se dilataron a un punto sin retorno y furioso con la actitud del otro chico, lo tomó del brazo, atrayéndolo violentamente contra si mismo.

_-No puedes decir algo como eso y huir, grandísimo idiota!_  .- Gritó enojado sin dejarle espacio para responder, devorando sus labios en un beso apasionado que duró hasta que necesitaron respirar.  
Después de eso, Kyoutani volteó, dejando al shockeado chico tras el, volteando apenas con una sonrisa provocadora dibujada en sus facciones.

- _Ahora, como castigo por lo que acabas de hacer, yo no lo diré_... .-le dijo manteniendo aquella sonrisa mientras se alejaba del lugar, satisfecho con sus acciones, dejando a un muy débil Terushima intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando.  
  
  



End file.
